


Blame it All on Michael's Ass

by Ceala (DecemberWine)



Series: CAT'S Universe [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWine/pseuds/Ceala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the 'CAT UNIVERSE' series.  It's three years after the end of the series and things have changed drastically!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brian Kinney was pissed. He was amazed that smoke wasn’t coming out of his ears and it was all Mikey’s fault. Well actually, it was Mikey’s ass’s fault. Brian had thought at one time that after he and Michael became a couple, Michael’s perfect ass would lose its effect on him; or at least diminish with time. Such was not the case. Now that it was his completely, that beautiful, full, round butt pretty much ruled Brian’s life.  


What’s that? Did I say…couple? Yep that’s exactly what I said. Michael and Brian were officially a couple. How did that happen? Sit back children while I bring you up to date.  


I know, it’s a little hard to believe. The last time we saw the guys, Justin had called off his wedding to Brian to go to New York and become the new American Artiste and Michael was very much married to Ben. Isn’t it amazing how things can change? In his mind, Brian tended to label things as ‘BB’ (before Babylon) and ‘AB’ (after Babylon). AB Ben wrote a book called ‘The Fall of Babylon’. It was an overnight sensation and within days, Ben was on every talk show in America. He was gorgeous and a professor who was married to one of the critically injured victims of the blast. When the media ghouls got a good look at Ben’s partner…well, that’s all it took; two beautiful, sexy males for the price of one. Michael was just beginning to get back to feeling normal when Ben booked the first of what seemed to be an endless number of interviews.  


Actually, the interviews only lasted for a few short weeks. It seemed as though as fast as the book had become a success, it fell from grace even faster. Ben blamed it on the fickle nature of the American public. Nothing could hold their interest for long. Brian blamed it on Ben. He had tried to read the book when it first came out but got bored and never finished the thing. Instead of telling a story that had everything going for it, Ben had used the incident to lecture and pontificate and drone on and on about the social and moral implications of the tragedy. The human element was totally lost in a sea of words with no substance or pathos behind them. This was the first crack in the marriage.  


The second came during the last interview they did together. They had been invited to California to appear on the Ellen Degeneres show. Michael did not want to go. He was tired, still in a lot of pain from his injuries and the resulting surgery and felt as though Ben could have walked out with a cardboard cutout of him and no one would care or notice. No one was interested in his opinions; they just wanted to hear what the hunky professor had to say. That is until they met Ellen. Who would have believed that a celebrity like her was a ‘Rage’ fan? She was thrilled to meet the creator of her favorite guilty pleasure and asked Michael all sorts of questions about his store, his love of comics, where he got the idea for the comic strip and so forth. For once, Ben was left to sit there in silence.  


When it became obvious that Ellen was truly interested, Michael came alive. His beautiful smile showed more and more as his enthusiasm for the discussion grew. His natural wit and humor almost jumped out of the screen and the audience, as well as Ellen, was hanging on his every word. At the end of the interview, Ben and Michael got a standing ovation.  


Ellen wanted them to come have lunch with her after the taping and meet her ‘wife’ Portia but Ben was almost rude in his insistence that they didn’t have time; they had to catch a plane back to Pittsburgh. He had a class to teach the next day and it was more important than lunching with some celebrity. The silence was very strained between Ben and Michael in the limo back to their hotel. Michael tried to talk to Ben but it’s difficult to carry on a conversation with someone who responds with one word answers. Finally, he gave up and lost himself in recapping the pleasure of the conversation with Ellen and how much the audience seemed to enjoy their word play.  


A simple telephone call signaled the first death throes of the marriage. They were doing a final check of their hotel suite when they got a call from Ellen. She had just got off the phone with representatives from Stanford University. They were inquiring about the possibility of a speaking engagement. Ben lost his pissy mood immediately and started talking about how full his schedule was but he might be able to fit them in somewhere. And then the other shoe dropped. They didn’t want Ben…they wanted Michael to talk on the influence of comics in the formation of American views and opinions.  


Ben almost snarled at the reps that they didn’t have time to talk with them; they were leaving for Pittsburgh. Michael reached over and took the phone out of his hand and told the gentlemen that while his husband had to get back to his student’s, he, Michael, would be happy to talk with them about the lecture. He didn’t have to be back in Pittsburgh and he could catch a later plane. Ben was so angry he didn’t even kiss Michael goodbye.  


Michael stayed, had dinner with Ellen and her beautiful wife Portia and had a very productive meeting with the Stanford people the next day. He got a feel for what they wanted from him, told them it would take him a couple of weeks to do some research and get examples and they made arrangements for him to come back in 15 days.  


When he returned to San Francisco, Ellen and Portia were waiting for him at the airport. They insisted on him staying with them as their guest. They had a wonderful time together and the lecture the next day was such a success that the question and answer session lasted longer than the actual lecture. Michael was an overnight sensation. He stayed a week instead of two days and did another appearance on Ellen’s TV show before he returned to Pittsburgh. He hadn’t been home for a week when he got a request for another lecture, this time from Boston and that was the start of a new phase in Michael’s life. As his fame grew and the demand for his presence became greater and greater, Ben’s jealousy also grew. It didn’t help that Michael and Brian had slowly but surely been rebuilding their battered and bruised friendship back to the way it was in the beginning.  


It only seemed fitting that a book was the final blow; not Ben’s but Michael’s. By now, Kinnetic had branched out into a new venture thanks to Michael. As his demand as a guest speaker grew so did the demands on his time. Michael was exhausted and almost sick with fatigue when Brian blindsided him at the diner one morning by demanding a dollar. Michael didn’t say a word just gave Brian his wallet and told him to take what he needed and if it wasn’t enough, he would go to his bank and get him more. Brian took a dollar, pushed a document in front of Michael and told him to sign it. It was a measure of Michael’s complete exhaustion that he signed without a word.  


Emmet was furious at Brian’s high handed treatment of his best friend and demanded to know what Michael had just signed. Brian told him it was an agreement between artist and agent. Kinnetic was now Michael’s agent and manager. They, he and Ted, would be handling all requests for Michael’s time from now on and they would be limiting his travel and appearances to what his tired body could stand and not what his huge spirit and heart was willing to give. Within 2 months Kinnetic had acquired 7 more guest speakers as clients and they had a brand new division.  


With Brian and Ted handling things, Michael’s popularity grew. He was making more money than he had ever dreamed possible just from talking about things he loved and he had more free time than he had ever had before. One day, he showed up at Kinnetic with a package for Brian. He told him to read it all the way through and not to call or try to see him until he had finished.  


Brian was slightly annoyed but was willing to take a look; after all, it was Michael. He went into a client meeting and forgot all about the package until that evening when he was finally ready to leave the office. There was the package on top of his brief case. He picked up the large manila envelope and opened the clasp. A bound document slid out into his hand. He opened the cover and looked at the title page; “Pittsburgh Knights” by Michael Novotny. He opened to the first page and started to read.  


*************  


 _“The thing you need to know is, it’s all about sex. It’s true; in fact they say men think about sex every 28 seconds. Of course, that’s straight men. With gay men, it’s every 9. You can be at the supermarket or the laundry mat or buying a fabulous shirt when suddenly you find yourself checking out some hot guy; hotter than the one you saw last weekend or the one you went home with the night before which explains why we’re all at Babylon at one in the morning instead of at home in bed. But who wants to be at home in bed, especially alone, when you could be here, knowing that at any moment…you might see him; the most beautiful man who ever lived. That is until tomorrow night.” ___

****************  


Brian never knew when his overcoat fell off his shoulder to the floor or when he sat down in his chair and turned on the desk lamp. Hours later when he could no longer ignore the insistent demands of his bladder, he looked at his watch and it was almost 10:00pm. He emptied his poor abused bladder, washed his hands and went out to Cynthia’s desk to check his appointment book for the next day. It was pretty light. He left a note on her keyboard saying he would not be in and for her and Ted to handle things. He gathered up the manuscript and his overcoat, ignored his briefcase and headed out to his car. He stopped on the way home and picked up some take out. When he got home he almost sat down then and there but used his famous discipline (that no one but Michael believed he had), removed his suit, took a quick shower and put on a pair of old worn out jeans and a long sleeved sweater. He opened a beer, got his food and settled down to read.  


Hours later he closed the manuscript and fell into bed for a few hours sleep. When he woke up, he called Michael.  


Michael must have been sitting on the phone because he was at the loft in record time and wound tighter than a spring. No one said anything until finally Michael gave in and asked…”Well?”  


Brian looked at Michael and said, “It’s a fuckin’ love letter to Pittsburgh, Liberty Avenue, your friends and family. Michael, its fuckin’ brilliant.”  


Kinnetic started another division over the book. When Brian couldn’t get the deals he wanted from the usual publishing firms, he got in touch with the small independent that published ‘Rage’ and bought the company. Within five weeks, ‘Pittsburgh Knights’ was on the New York Times best seller list and unlike Ben’s book; it stayed for weeks and weeks. The Saturday that they got a call from John Travolta saying he wanted to discuss the movie rights to the book was the end of Michael’s marriage. Ben was so enraged he could not hide his jealousy and erupted at Michael. It was unfortunate that the house was full of neighbors, family and friends who were celebrating Hunter’s 19th birthday. Everyone got a good look at the monster behind the beautiful façade. Ben packed and left that afternoon.  


Brian had no intention of ever allowing anyone to hurt his Mikey again; that is, anyone but him. He’d almost lost him to David. He had lost him for a time to Ben. Now he was staking his claim and he never intended to let him go. He thought briefly about giving Michael some time to grieve over the end of his marriage and then decided, “Fuck that!”  


When everyone left that evening, he stayed and seduced Michael so completely that neither one of them walked or sat comfortably for the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

So now you know how they got together but that’s just part of the story. Brian thought that once Michael was his things would go back to the way they had been in the beginning; before David and before Ben. Back to when there was just Brian and Michael and their friends. That’s not quite what happened. Brian was so far out of his comfort zone he wasn’t even sure he was still on the same planet. For one thing, where as he could care less whether Justin was around (unless he was horny of course) he found that he was physically uncomfortable in the loft if Michael was not there.

He found himself calling Michael 3 and 4 times a day just to hear his voice. He didn’t even care what they talked about he just wanted to hear him. He refused to admit that he cuddled with Michael; he preferred to think of it as making Michael comfortable. And Michael only seemed to be comfortable when he was almost inside Brian’s skin. They talked, they watched movies, they bought a new bed, they spent a week in Toronto with their kids, they grocery shopped and clothes shopped and they made love. Brian thought to himself one day that he ought to buy stock in Trojan just to visit some of his money.

It was almost four and a half months after they first got together that Brian realized they had not spent a Friday or Saturday at Babylon. They had gone there for a few hours at a time. After Justin left, Brian changed his mind and decided to re-open Babylon and make it bigger and gaudier than ever. Just to prove to the narrow minded bigots that not even death could keep a good queer down. So he and Ted showed up every so often just to check up on things and make sure the club was operating the way they wanted. But just to go dance, drink, take drugs and visit the backroom…hadn’t happened in months. Brian decided that it was time. He wondered what Michael would do the first time he disappeared into the back room with some hot young hunk. He loved Michael (he could admit that to himself in the privacy of his own thoughts) but he had no intention of changing himself or his way of life for anyone; not even Michael. If Michael couldn’t understand that well it was better they find it out now rather than later. When he asked Michael if he was up for a Saturday night at Babylon Michael seemed genuinely excited and got on the phone and invited all the guys for a real boy’s night out. The closer it got to Saturday, the more disturbed Brian got and the more upbeat Michael became.

When Saturday finally arrived, of course there was a problem at Red Cape and Michael was late getting home. Brian was dressed and ready when Michael finally came flying through the door. He told Brian to go ahead and leave without him. He would shower, dress and take a taxi to the club. Brian was too much on edge to just sit around and decided to take Michael up on the offer. Everybody was there when he got there and he spent the first 10 minutes explaining over and over again why Michael was not with him. He was just about to throw his glass of Jim Beam at Theodore’s head when a hush fell over the crowd followed by a low murmur that seemed to grow louder. Brian turned around to see what had caught everyone’s attention and almost stroked out right there in the middle of the club. Michael had arrived.

Brian didn’t realize he had stopped breathing until he began to see little spots around the edge of his vision. He drew a huge gulp of air into his lungs and tried to get a grip on what he was seeing. Michael was dressed in a pair of deep, deep, dark red suede pants. They were so dark they almost looked black but when the lights fell across his thighs, the red sheen stood out. He was wearing a matching suede vest completely open in front. He had a wide gold cuff on his upper right arm, a gold nipple ring and a gold stud in his left ear. His hair was glistening in the club lights and it looked like strands of black silk. His smile was just for Brian but he greeted his many admirers as he strutted across the dance floor. He had a friendly word or pat on the arm for all of them. Some of his long time friends like Todd got a kiss on the cheek. By the time he got to the bar to join his friends, Brian was ready to explode.

Michael embraced everybody and I do mean everybody. Ted, Blake, Emmet, Emmet’s new heartthrob du jour, Daphne and her latest boy-toy all got hugs and kisses and Brian got closer and closer to nuclear meltdown. Just about the time he was ready to go postal on the entire club, Michael turned to him, gave him a full, open mouthed, sweet, passionate kiss and told all of their friends that he would be back in a few minutes but right then, he had to dance with the sexiest man in the world; his Brian. Brian went into full meltdown alright. He could hardly walk or talk and the idea of going to the back room never entered his head for the rest of the night. In fact, he wouldn’t even go to the john without taking Mikey with him. He was afraid to leave him alone looking like sex on a plate.

By the time we got to the beginning of this story Brian realized he had been played by a master. Michael never insisted on rules, never told Brian who he could and could not see, never complained when Brian had to work late or take off at a moment’s notice to pacify a jittery client.

BUT, Michael also refused to be Brian’s whipping boy. With Justin, Brian had often taken out work day frustrations on him. He would snap at Sunshine or say something shitty and when Justin snapped back he would keep on until one or the other would storm out of the loft and go find someone to exorcise their sexual urges. The first time Brian came home and tried to bite Michael’s head off because he’d had a miserable afternoon trying to deal with a picky, whiny excuse for a human being who just happened to have a ten million dollar advertising budget he got put in his place.

He’d slammed his briefcase down on the dining room table and spoke to Michael like he was an indentured servant. He slammed himself down in a chair and ordered Michael to get him a Jim Beam, he had a headache. Instead of a drink he got a lap full of pissed off half-Italian, half-drag queen. Michael took Brian’s face in his hands, looked him right in the eye and said, “Brian, if you’ve had a bad day at work you feel free to come home and vent about it to me. I will listen to you as long as you need me to but don’t you act like or talk to me like I was the one who shit on you because I’m not and I won’t. Now, you go take off this uniform of yours, take a good hot shower and when you come out, I’ll have a couple of aspirin and a cold Jim Beam waiting for you. You can relax in your $2,000 Italian leather lounger until dinner which will be in about 40 minutes.”

Michael kissed Brian on the mouth and both eyes, patted him on the shoulder, got off his lap and headed back to the kitchen. Brian just sat there. ‘What the fuck just happened? Was that my Mikey? My sweet, self effacing Mikey? WTF!’ Brian got up, pulled off his suit and the rest of his clothes and headed for the shower. When he came out, he looked at his clothes scattered all over the other-wise clean bedroom. Then he looked out the bedroom door into the kitchen where Michael was moving efficiently between the stove and refrigerator. He walked across the bedroom and looked out into the living room. There next to his favorite lounger was a highball glass with ice and his drink of choice. Lying next to the glass were two small white pills. Brian picked up his underwear and socks and dropped them in the clothes hamper. Then he picked up his suit, tie and shirt and carried them over to the closet by the front door where they put stuff that needed to go to the cleaners. He went into the living room, took his aspirin, sipped on his drink and tried to relax but something (maybe someone) was missing.

Brian walked into the kitchen, slipped his arms around Michael and nuzzled his nose into his skin just under his ear. “What’s for dinner?”

“Roast pork, baked sweet potatoes with cinnamon and brown sugar, salad, green beans with those little pearl onions you like and fresh rolls.”

Brian kissed the spot he’d been nuzzling and asked, “What’s for dessert?”

Michael turned in his arms, put his arms around Brian’s neck and said, “Anything you want big guy.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

Dinner was fantastic and for dessert, Brian had every square of inch of Michael to taste, lick, kiss and otherwise devour. After that, he vented to Mikey often and loudly but he always made sure Michael understood it was the client or photographer or model that he was upset with.

Brian was an extremely smart man and no one could read body language better than he. That’s why he was so damned good at his chosen field so it didn’t take Brian more than two or three times to realize when Michael was playing him. When they disagreed about anything Michael would walk over, get in front of Brian and lean back against his body. He would lay his head back on Brian’s shoulder and very, very gently rub his butt against Brian’s groin. The minute he felt any activity at all, he would reach back and put both hands on Brian’s butt and pull their hips close together and Brian was completely de-activated. Brian had lusted for and coveted that gorgeous ass for years and years and now to have it at his disposal 24/7 was like having continuous Christmas. And that is why we are now at the start of our story and why Brian is pissed beyond belief. The idea of the King of Liberty Avenue (well to be honest, the abdicated King) spending an afternoon in the Greater Pittsburgh Animal Shelter with Michael, Blake and Ted and Emmet and (what the fuck was that guy’s name again? Oh yeah, Kevin.) Brian had promised Michael that if any of Emmet’s ‘fuck of the day’ stayed around for at least 3 weeks, he would learn and use their names. He did not belong here. Brian Kinney did not do PETS and if he did, he would have something with breeding not a mutt from the local animal shelter. So how did Brian wind up here? Like I said to begin with; it’s Michael’s god-damned ass. He used the fucking thing like an armed missal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has competition for Michael's favors from a most unusual source!

This whole mess had started months ago when a very young, eager reporter did a human interest story on the Vic Grassi House for the Sunday supplement. He had not been in the business long enough to become a complete asshole and was not a bigot. The stories he heard from the guests really moved him. He had a creditable article when he got through. He decided it needed a little something extra so he went back through his notes looking for a ‘special hook’ to make his story stand out. He found it in a comment from one of the newer patients. He’d asked him if there was anything he missed from his previous life. The reporter expected the young guy to talk about sex or parties but what he said he missed most of all was his dog. He got the Westie when he was ten years old and the little guy had been his companion for the last twelve years. He had to give him away when he was accepted into the Grassi House and he missed him so much it hurt. The reporter had a photographer assigned to him and in one of those rare moments the guy got a picture that truly was worth a thousand words. He caught the kid’s face just as a tear spilled out and ran down his cheek. The photo was the lead into his story and within hours the paper was flooded with E-mails and calls demanding to know why the kid couldn’t have his dog at the house and what (if anything) could be done to make it happen.

This gave the reporter a perfect chance to go back and this time do an interview with the manager of the house asking him why pets weren’t allowed. The guy was reasonable and obviously deeply concerned about his patients. He explained that they had no place to let pets out and most of their patients were too weak to adequately care for large dogs and even some of the smaller animals.

The reporter (who by now was important enough to acquire a name; Carl Jenkins) went back to his editor and suggested they start a contest asking their readers to come up with solutions to the problem. The contest was a huge success.

A fund was started at a local bank and in a ridiculously short time, a fence was built with outside dog runs, a completely screened enclosure was erected so cats could have outside time without running loose and a whole team of volunteers showed up to help care for the animals. When they tracked down the Westie who started the whole thing and brought him to his owner, they made the news on all three local stations and were even picked up nationally on ABC.

While Carl was thrilled that his first assignment had such a happy, spectacular conclusion he was also a little sad to see it end. He’d come to like all the folks at the house and completely admired the hard working manager. It was like an answer to his prayers when the manager called him and said he had a problem. It seems that the animals were such a tremendous success that patients who didn’t have any pets were asking if they could have one too. Carl went back to his editor.

This time the paper printed a heart-breaking story about the lonely residents who wanted something furry of their own. One of the things they stressed in the story was the cost of caring for the animals. The house survived strictly on donations and food, pet pads, cat litter, bowls and vet care were really expensive. The fund was flooded with donations and the paper was there to cover all of them. They made the national news again when they went to one of the local grade schools to accept a donation from grades 1 thru 5. These little kids had given their allowances, went door to door collecting aluminum cans, ran errands, mowed lawns and gave every cent to take care of the animals. Carl got the brilliant idea of challenging local Pittsburgh business owners to match the kid’s generosity.

Michael got into the loop the day Brian came home in a blind rage because he’d been cornered by 9 of his employee’s, 1 TV reporter and Carl Jenkins wanting to know why Kinnetic, the only gay owned Ad Agency in the state of Pennsylvania, was not behind the effort.

Brian got his sympathy and a night of fantastic sex. Michael got Brian’s complete cooperation and support. This is how and why Brian Kinney wound up in the Greater Pittsburgh Animal shelter. Michael had talked him and their friends into picking out 3 animals from the local shelter and pledging to support the animals for the rest of their lives.

The whole process was covered by the media in excruciating detail except for the actual selection itself. Miss Marilyn Perkins, the head of the shelter, absolutely refused to allow cameras or reporters into the animal runs insisting the confusion would be harmful to the animal’s health. The media grudgingly agreed to allow the 6 men to make their selections in private with the understanding that they would make themselves available for interviews explaining how and why they made their choices.

Brian seemed to be smiling and genial as long as they were in the waiting room. The guys, with the exception of Kevin who didn’t know him that well, all knew he was really baring his fangs. The minute the door shut behind them everyone went into a pre-ordained pattern. Emmet went from cage to cage wanting to select every single animal he saw. Kevin alternated between stealing kisses from Emmett and agreeing with him that every animal was perfect. Blake began a quiet, thoughtful examination of the animals trying to pick the perfect companion. Ted followed behind him begging him to be careful, not to let anything lick him, not to put his fingers in the cage while constantly complaining about germs and infections. Brian went into full-fledged bitch mode going between threatening to leave Michael and never see him again and begging him to leave and promising if he would just let him get out of there (minus anything even remotely covered by fur) he would give the house a thousand dollars, five thousand, fifty thousand; when he got up to half a million Michael turned to him gave him a loving kiss on the cheek and said, “That’s nice Bri. I think an older dog would be better don’t you. I really like that Border Collie but she seems to be very shy and I’m afraid the atmosphere in the house would be too much for her.”

Brian was furious. No one (meaning Michael) was paying attention to him and his valid complaints about this whole disgusting situation. He was leaving; he didn’t have to take this treatment. He was Brian Kinney for fucks sake. He was head of not one but two of the most prestigious, money making…”GOD DAMN IT. WHAT THE FUCK. I’VE BEEN ATTACKED. SOMETHING JUST STABBED ME IN THE BUTT. I THINK I’M BLEEDING. I CAN FEEL BLOOD RUNNING DOWN MY ASS.”

Brian almost pulled Michael over he jumped so hard. He was grabbing his behind and rubbing it furiously still cursing and turning in a circle almost as though he was trying to look at his own ass.

“Brian, what’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Talk to me; you’re scaring me.”

Brian was still trying to look over his shoulder at his butt but he did answer. “Something stabbed me in my left ass cheek and damn it was sharp. I think I’m bleeding. I’m sure I feel blood trickling down my butt.”

Michael sprang into action. He grabbed Brian and held him still while trying to get his belt buckle undone. Brian was still rubbing his behind and trying to figure out what had happened to him so it was few seconds before he realized his determined partner was trying to get his pants off. By now the other four men were also clustering around Brian and Michael trying to make some sense of the whole mess.

“Michael, what the hell do you think you are doing?”

“I’m trying to see what’s wrong, that’s what I’m doing.”

“For God’s sake, you can’t drop my pants right here in the Animal Shelter. Get your hands off my belt, LEAVE MY ZIPPER ALONE.”

Michael had mastered the belt buckle and was working feverishly on the button and zipper on Brian’s tight jeans while Brian was equally defending his manhood from his love’s zealous attempts to bare his attributes to the world at large.

“Brian, stop it right now. That’s my ass that’s been assaulted. It’s my property. I just let you carry it around for me. Now stand still and let me see what’s happened to it.”

About that time they heard a strangled gasp and Miss Perkins almost yelled at them, “What is going on here? What in the world do you think you are doing in my shelter and in front of my innocent animals?”

Now I have to take a moment here and explain to you that Brian and Michael are not the type of gay men you see on TV. They are not feminine by any means; they don’t swish or sway or do the exaggerated hand movements you often see used to indicate ‘gayness’. Unlike Emmett, they are very masculine men who just happen to love each other deeply and passionately BUT Michael does have his…shall we say…BITCHY moments? Anything that threatened Brian brought out his protective mode. Their relationship was still too new for either of them to take it for granted and the thought of Brian being wounded; his beautiful skin marred by injury enflamed Michael.

“My boyfriend has been assaulted in your so called ‘perfect’ shelter. Something or someone has stabbed him in the ass and I am trying to examine the wound to ascertain the extent of the damage. What kind of place are you running here anyway? Do your visitors always suffer bloody injuries? Do you have some exotic, wild animal on the premises?”

Brian was torn between trying to calm Michael down, calm Miss Perkins down and not just grabbing his really sore, burning ass and rubbing it briskly. He was beginning to want to take a look at the wound himself because he was almost sure he could feel wetness in his briefs which meant the wound really was bleeding.

Miss Perkins was trying to take in the idea that something had actually happened and they weren’t just perverts who wanted to do each other in her shelter (in front of her innocent animals). She was talking to both Brian and Michael but Michael was ignoring her and examining the cages on the side of the aisle next to Brian.

“We certainly do not have any wild, dangerous animals in here and I can’t imagine what could have caused your ‘problem’ but if you wish I can call a doctor to examine you and provide treatment.”

Brian was assuring her that he did not want to see her doctor (probably would be another vet) when he heard Michael make a funny sound. He turned just in time to see him bend down in front of a large cage on the bottom tier.

“Well hello there. Aren’t you special? Did you just stab my boyfriend in the butt?” Michael sank down on the floor in front of the cage and Brian saw to his horror, the largest paw he’d ever seen come out of the cage and land on Michael’s cheek. Emmett let out a strangled gasp and grabbed Kevin and Ted so hard they both grunted.

“For God’s sake Michael; move away slowly before the thing rips your face off. What the hell are you doing? Get away from that monster.”

Michael just smiled. “You’re no monster are you baby? You just want some attention.” And with that, Michael opened the cage door. Both Miss Perkins and Brian jumped at the same time. The largest cat Brian had ever seen in his life…at least he thought it was a cat…sprang out of the cage and straight into Michael’s lap. The cat sat up on its haunches and put its enormous paws on Michael’s shoulders.

Brian was frozen with fear for his love. The cat was literally right in Michael’s face and as it opened its mouth, Brian saw teeth, no make that fangs that would have done a saber tooth tiger proud. This animal could easily take Michael’s face off without even opening wide.

“Jesus Christ what is that thing? What in the hell are you folks playing at keeping something like that here in the shelter? What if a small kid had been in here instead of me?”

Miss Perkins glared at Brian. “That “thing” sir is a Maine Coon. The largest of all pedigreed felines. The breed is known as the ‘Gentle Giant’ of the cat world. They have marvelous dispositions and are widely recognized as loving and caring family members. Snookums…”

Seven heads whirled around at the same time. Six human voices said, “SNOOKUMS?” while one indignant animal voice just said, “Meowrrr?”

“Well, that’s what they called him when he was brought in. Snook…er..uh…the cat is a magnificent example of his breed. No one really knows the origin of the Maine Coon. We do know they were first found in the far Northeastern parts of the United States. The general consensus is that early explorers; the Vikings and others, followed by settlers, came to this country in ships that all had ship cats to control the vermin population. Some of those cats left the ships and escaped into the forest covering that part of the country. It is assumed that they mated with the wild cats living in that region.”

By now as you may have guessed, Miss Perkins was in full lecture mode and would have done justice to an announcing position at Westminster.

“Because of the severity of the climate only the biggest, strongest, smartest cats survived the harsh winters and so the Maine Coon developed over the years. It has huge, thickly furred feet to keep from breaking through the deep snows in the depth of winter and to protect the feet from the extreme cold. Its ears are equipped with tufts of fur to protect the delicate inner parts from frostbite and to allow the animal to hear the scurrying of mice and other prey under the snows. Its head is big and the eyes are placed wide apart on the skull to allow the cat to see through the growth and underbrush to spot possible food. All in all, he’s a brilliant example of what Mother Nature can accomplish when Man stays out of her way.”

Brian took in everything she was saying but his eyes never left Michael. He was still not sure that this animal, no matter how noble his lineage might be, was not a psycho cat that was going to eat his boyfriend and then come after him and finish the job he’d started on his ass. Which still stung and burned by the way.

Michael was stroking the cat’s huge back and by now the cat was rubbing his check against Michael’s and purring so loud he was almost drowning out the last few words of Miss Perkins brilliant discourse on the origin of his species.

“Is he available for adoption?” Michael’s eyes never left the face of the gorgeous animal he was holding in his arms like a baby. Brian was beginning to feel pangs of jealousy. For the last year, he was the only living thing that had produced that stunned expression on Michael’s face. He was not willing to share.

“Of course, but I’m not sure how he will be around sick patients. I thought that was what you came in for.”

“He will do very nicely” Michael said with a smile. Brian was horrified at the idea of that beast anywhere around him or his partner.

“Michael for God’s sake, the animal tried to attack me and he’s sure as hell no sweet little furry kitten. I thought you wanted something to be a companion to the people at Grassi house.”

“Brian he did not try to attack you. You heard her. He’s a Gentle Giant. Why I bet there’s not a mean bone in his body. He was just trying to get our attention to let us know he was there. And believe me he will keep the patients company. I think they will be entertained for the rest of their lives by this big guy (Michael was suddenly aware of a force in the air. He looked up at Brian and for one brief second saw blind jealous rage on his face. He realized how this all looked to Brian. Michael was smart in a lot of things but his main subject was the care and feeding of Brian Kinney) Of course that’s one thing I never have to worry about. You keep me entertained all the time. You are always my main source of entertainment.”

Brian looked at the huge cat who by now was literally lying against Michael with its paws around his neck and its big furry head on his shoulder. Oh Yeah, he could just imagine ‘being entertained’ by that thing. When pigs flew…maybe.  
Now Brian knew that if he complained bitterly, Michael would not insist on taking the cat. At least he thought he knew. The way the two had bonded he just wasn’t sure and now he had two pair of eyes staring holes through him; one set of warm, chocolate brown and one set of golden green. Brian realized that trying to keep Michael from this animal would earn him the eternal crown of ‘Asshole Deluxe’.

“Okay, we take him but I’m telling you right now, we get him to the hospice the minute we get out of here.”

If Michael had not been down on the floor with about 20 pounds of cat in his lap, he would have bounced. As it was, Brian had to come over and pick Michael up. There was no way he could get off the floor with an arm full of cat and neither he nor the cat was inclined to let go of each other. Brian gingerly walked behind Michael, bent at the knees, got his hands under Michael’s arms and lifted him and his purring bundle to their feet. The cat had a purr that was completely in keeping with his size. He sounded like a Briggs and Stratton Riding Lawn mower.

Before Brian could stop him, Michael had thrown one arm around his neck and pulled him into him for a wet, enthusiastic kiss. Brian had a fraction of a second to realize he was now in eating range and the kiss might be his last. When Michael released his mouth, he kept his arm around Brian’s neck and the cat leaned in and rubbed his check against Brian’s. He let out a little almost chirp; sort of a ‘Mrwp’ sound. Brian pulled back slowly, sent a silent prayer of thanks to the God he didn’t believe in that he was still alive and in one piece, rubbed his still aching butt and followed his very happy boyfriend out into the office. As he filled out papers and signed checks all he could think of was getting through the rest of the interviews and then getting the damn beast into its new ‘happy home’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Most of you are too young to realize that the ladies name was an homage to a man named Marlin Perkins who was host of a TV program called 'Wild Kingdom'.
> 
> The info about the Maine Coon is all true and accurate. They really are marvelous animals and although I lost my big Maine Coon Ricky almost six years ago, I miss him to this day. He was a true gentleman. Ricky was 28 pounds when he died and still growing.


	4. Chapter 4

The honeymoon between Brian and the CAT lasted until they got to the car. Michael was standing on the passenger’s side holding the huge animal and waiting patiently for Brian to unlock his door. Brian was just standing there looking at Michael and the cat.

“Come on Brian, this big guy’s heavy. Quit horsing around and open the door.”

“Michael, I don’t think you should get in the car holding him like that.”

“Would you like me to ride outside like a hood ornament? How do you propose I get into the car? Maybe you think he should be holding me.”

 _I did say Michael could be bitchy when he wanted to didn’t I?_

“Come on Michael. Most cats don’t like riding in a car. What if he gets excited and claws you and then starts in on the upholstery?”

“Oh I see; you’re not really worrying about him clawing me…just your precious upholstery.”

“FUCK! Of course I’m worried about you. Maybe we should leave him here and go get a cage to put him in while he’s in the car.”

Brian suddenly had two sets of eyes trying to burn holes straight through him.

“We are NOT leaving him here AND he will never be in a cage again. Is that understood?” Michael was so angry he was spitting the words at Brian through clenched teeth.

Brian didn’t say another word. He opened the doors, got in the car and prepared himself for the attack. Michael got in the front seat, sat the cat on his lap and deliberately looked out his window completely ignoring Brian. As the car started backing out of the Animal Shelter parking lot, the cat, who was also deliberately looking out Michael’s window, looked over his shoulder at Brian and Brian swore the damned animal smiled at him.

The cat displayed impeccable manners for the next few blocks. When Brian finally had to stop at a red light, he looked over at the two members of his family and said, “Are you planning on giving me the silent treatment all the way home?”

Michael did not look at Brian at all but finally answered, “No, just until we get to Pet Smart to pick up some things for him.”

Brian looked behind him, saw there was no cars close and pulled over to the right turn lane.

Michael looked around at him and said, “What was that all about?”

“There’s a Pet Smart two blocks over. We can get everything he needs there.”

 _Have you figured out by now that Brian hates it when Michael is upset with him?_

They were in the store’s parking lot within five minutes and Brian had a brief thought about the damage the cat could do to his car while locked up in it but it was a good thing he kept his mouth shut because Michael jumped out of the car holding the huge cat in his arms and started off for the front door.

“Michael, what are you doing? You can’t take an animal in a store.”

“Brian, animals are always welcome at Pet Smart. Haven’t you ever been in one of these before?”

Actually, Brian had never had occasion to enter one of the countrywide chain stores so he didn’t realize that pets were welcome. They went in and were amazed at the size of the store and the rows and rows of merchandise. One of the cashiers at the front desk asked them if they needed help and Michael said yes, they could use some assistance. She got on the address system and paged an associate to the front desk to assist a customer. While they were waiting, Michael told Brian to get a cart. Brian asked him how much he intended to buy anyway and said he could probably carry whatever the cat needed.

“Brian, as much as I love this big guy, he weighs a ton. Now I’m going to be picking out things. Do you want to carry him around for me? I didn’t think so. Now get me a cart so he can ride while we shop.”

Brian had pretty much paled out significantly when Michael suggested he carry the butt stabbing beast around the store. He made tracks to get a cart to contain the animal. Michael had just placed the cat (they had to come up with something to call him beside ‘the cat’ but NOT Snookums) in the cart when Brian looked up and saw that his day was about to get much, much worse.

Coming down the aisle towards them, wearing a huge smile and a name tag that said ‘Pet Smart Associate Jimmy’ was a blond Adonis and he wasn’t wasting that megawatt smile on Brian. Oh No! That smile was directed at his delectable boyfriend. As the blond bimbo came to a graceful stop in front of them, he directed his toothpaste grin at the cat.

“Well, aren’t you a beautiful thing? What a magnificent animal you are.” He didn’t hesitate for a moment and reached out and began to scratch the cat’s ears and rub under his chin and the God Damned traitorous animal started purring and preening himself against the bimbo’s hand.

‘Jimmy’ directed his dazzling smile back to Michael and asked, “And what do you call this fine fellow?”

Michael simpered (Brian wasn’t sure exactly what a simper was but he knew damn well whatever it was, Michael was doing it) at the bleached blonde (no one could possibly have hair that blonde without a little peroxide) and said, “He really doesn’t have a name yet. I _(I…I…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I? WE DAMN IT, WE. WE JUST PAID AND SIGNED PAPERS TO ADOPT THIS DAMN THING TOGETHER)_ just got him and there is no way I’m ever going to call him by the name the shelter gave him.”

Michael was all but batting his eyelashes at the asswipe and the said asswipe was looking at Michael like pearls were dripping from his lips. And damn it, Michael just ran his tongue over his lips which made the asswipe catch his breath.

Brian was furious; these two were practically doing a mating dance right in front of him.

He took a deep breath. Just because they were acting like asswipes didn’t mean he had to also. “EXCUSE ME. We need some supplies for the cat. What do you want to get Michael?”

Michael didn’t even have the decency to blush or look at Brian. He looked down and then looked at the blond giant through his eyelashes. Brian knew exactly what that look was doing to the asswipe. He knew what it did to him and he was ready to grab Michael, throw him over his shoulder and take him back to his cave.

When the bloodlust cleared out of his vision, he realized that Michael and ‘JIMMY’ were sashaying off down the aisle and he was just standing there with the cart and the cat who was glaring at him over his shoulder and grumbling at him under his breath. Brian pulled himself together and took off down the aisle and around the corner where he found the two bent over some large sacks of dry cat food. Well, to be honest, Michael was bent over. The asswipe was drooling over Michael’s butt. Brian ran the cart into the associate.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you had stopped right here.”

 _(Yeah right, I’m sorry. I’d like to take you out in the parking lot and run my car over you a few times)_

Jimmy glared at Brian and the minute Michael stood up and turned around to see what the commotion was, he turned on the wattage again.

“No problem. A little thing like that cart can’t hurt me. Now Michael, it was Michael wasn’t it?”

Michael nodded and gave him another one of his sweet, come-on smiles.

“Let’s pick out something really special for this special baby.”

They read labels. They discussed the pros and cons of each brand. They discussed ash content and all the while their heads were getting closer and closer together until they were almost touching.

 _(Good God, they’re practically breathing the same breath. I’m gonna kill him. I swear I’m gonna kill him.)_

Before Brian could decide which one of the two he was going to kill, the cat intervened. Evidently he didn’t like the guy getting so close to his human either. He shoved his big head between them forcing Jimmy to step back from Michael and put his paw on one of the bags.

Jimmy smiled at both Michael and the cat showing his gleaming white teeth and letting his blue eyes crinkle delightfully.

 _(I know those are porcelain caps and he’s got to be wearing tinted contacts. Hell, even Justin doesn’t have eyes that blue!)_

“Well, I guess he’s made the decision for us. What else do you need for this boy? How about dishes?”

Michael was thinking. Well that’s what he was supposed to be doing. Actually he was doing his pouting thing where he pursed up his lips like he wanted a kiss and then he’d just let the tip of his tongue peek out and touch the top lip. It just drove Brian crazy and evidently it had the same effect on Jimmy because he audibly drew in a breath.

“Oh yes dishes of course and a litter pan and litter and a collar and a bed and some toys. I think that will do it for now.”

By the time they picked out everything and got it to through the checkout stand and Jimmy had insisted on helping them to the car, Brian was in a cold, silent rage. He was furious with Michael and he wanted to tear Jimmy apart slowly, piece by piece. The frosting on the cake came when they got everything loaded and they were in the car ready to leave. Jimmy leaned in Michael’s window and slipped his card in his shirt pocket telling him that if he needed anything else or had any questions regarding his new furry friend, to give him a call. He said his personal cell number was on the back.

Brian almost ran over the asswipes feet peeling rubber out of the parking lot. Michael realized things had gone too far. It was pretty obvious that Jimmy had rubbed his hand over Michael’s nipple when he slipped the card in his pocket. It was also pretty obvious it was too late to take the cat to the shelter now so Brian headed for the loft. Michael wasn’t saying a word and didn’t throughout the strained trip home.

Silently they unloaded the car and got everything into the elevator. When they got to their front door, they unloaded the elevator and brought all the stuff into the loft. They got the litter pan set up and filled. Michael washed the bowls and filled them with cat food and fresh water. He asked Brian where he wanted the cat’s bed but Brian had already headed for the bedroom. Michael put the cat’s bed on the low carved chest in the front room in front of one of the big windows. The cat immediately jumped up, sniffed the bed completely and then made three turns and settled himself down.

Michael went into the bedroom. Brian was undressing and getting ready for a shower before he got some shut-eye. Actually, he was trying to get himself under control because he knew if he ever opened his mouth, he would not shut it until he had made a complete fool of himself. _He was not jealous, he was not. Michael had behaved badly that was all. Jealousy had nothing to do with it._

“The cat seems to like his bed. He’s settled down and looks like he’s going to take a little spit bath and then a nap. I guess that’s what you and I should do. Don’t you?”

“I don’t know, Michael. What do you think we should do? Think we should just take a little nap? You need some rest before you call JIMMY for help with any questions you might have? And just what kind of questions would you have for JIMMY anyway? How big’s his dick? Does he bottom or top? Does he swallow when he sucks? What do you want to ask him Michael?”

“Look, Brian. I know you’re angry and I probably did go a little too far but it was just flirting and you were right there. You know I would never do anything but flirt. You’ve always known I like to flirt a little.”

“A LITTLE. You call that a little. My God he was practically drooling on you and you bent over that cat food on purpose just to show him your ass. I’m amazed you didn’t wave it at him and pull out a sign saying HERE’S MY ASS. TAKE A GOOD LOOK. Jesus Christ Michael he rubbed your nipple. He put his hands on you and touched your nipple with me right there in the front seat next to you and what’s with that ‘I’? ‘I’ just adopted. We just adopted you and me together or don’t you think we are together?”

“Brian of course we’re together. We’ve never been more together. Like I said, it was just a harmful flirtation. I can’t help it if he took it too far.”

“God Damn You Michael. You’re a married man. You fuckin’ better help it. And you fuckin’ better stop flirting with anything and everything. I’m patient and I’m trying my best to make this work but I’m not about to put up with shit like this. I’m completely faithful to you and I expect you to be faithful to me.”

The next thing Brian knew, he was flat on the bed with Michael on top of him. At first, he thought Michael had attacked him but then he realized that Michael was stroking his fingers through his hair and dropping little kisses all over his face and neck.

“Brian, Brian, I’m so sorry. You’re right. You’re completely right and I’m so wrong. I’m sorry I hurt you. You’re the only man I love or will ever love and I’m going to make you so happy. Please baby, forgive me and I swear I will make it all up to you.”

Michael was punctuating his words with kisses and caresses and Brian was thoroughly confused. It’s hard to go from full out confrontation to sexual arousal. You really need a minute to shift gears. Besides, Brian wasn’t sure but what he didn’t want to be mad a little longer. After all, it wasn’t often that he got to full out yell at his partner and know he was entitled to do so. But Michael in heat was impossible to resist and Michael was in full heat. He had Brian’s pants undone and his shirt off before Brian had even realized what was happening. Within seconds, they both were naked and Michael was extending his kisses and touches all over Brian’s body. Brian decided he could still be a little mad later on but right now, it looked as though Michael was ready to apologize as only he could. Minutes later, Brian was on fire and so was Michael. He was in constant motion and the motions were warm and loving. So were the soft words sighed into Brian’s ear.

Michael rose up and looked down at him with such love on his face, Brian caught his breath. “Turn over baby, get on your stomach.”

Brian rose up and gave his lover a soft warm kiss and then turned over on his stomach. Michael settled down on his body and began to kiss his way down Brian’s back taking little side trips to his shoulder blades and his ribs. He kept going down until Brian felt his warm, wet mouth on his buttocks. He licked Brian’s left cheek.

“Looks like the cat really did get his claws into you babe. You’ve got little puncture wounds and they did bleed some.”

He licked the blood off Brian’s cheek. For some reason, instead of disgusting Brian it aroused him even more and when he felt Michael pull him up to his knees and part his cheeks, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Michael began to rim him gently at first and then with more and more enthusiasm until he was using his tongue to penetrate his opening. Brian felt something change; he had no idea what it was but he was aware that their lovemaking had taken on a different tone. Something was different but he was too stimulated to think straight at that point.

Michael reached over and got the lube and a condom off the nightstand. He started to put the condom on his cock but Brian looked over his shoulder and said, “No, just get in me. I’m more than ready.”

“Are you sure? We’ve always used a condom. I thought that was your Golden Rule. I don’t want to hurt you and I haven’t stretched you at all.”

“Mikey, we’ve both been tested and tested and we’re both clean. I’m through with the backroom and the alleys and the baths; well unless it’s you there with me. Believe me, I’m stretched and I’m ready. Just get inside me now. Please Michael. I need to feel you in me; completely feel you in me.”

Michael slid into Brian in one steady push. There was a burn and a stretch but it couldn’t hold a candle to the fire burning between the two men right then. Michael gave Brian a second to adjust and then started a steady pumping movement. It was hard and hot. Brian loved it. He was almost completely lost now in stimulation. His senses, his emotions and his body were all being driven out of control. It seemed to go on forever and he couldn’t imagine why he hadn’t come or for that matter, why Michael hadn’t come. He couldn’t keep this up too much longer. Neither one of them could stand it.

Suddenly, Michael pulled Brian’s body upright and laid him back against his body. He had both arms around his and Brian had enough sense left to wonder where Michael had gotten the strength to pull him up like that. He outweighed Michael by at least 15 pounds but it seemed as though it was nothing. Michael slid his hands down and pulled Brian’s cheeks apart and pushed forward hard. It didn’t seem possible but he got in even deeper. The he brought his hands around the front of Brian’s body and Brian was praying that he would take his hard cock in his hands and jerk him off in time to his thrusts. He didn’t.

He slid his hands down to the inside of Brian’s thighs just where his legs joined his body and pushed Brian’s legs even further apart. Just when Brian thought he might actually pass out, Michael leaned forward and whispered two words in Brian’s ear. Brian came so hard he almost blacked out. Later, he felt Michael cleaning him up and then crawling into bed with him. The last thing he remembered as he drifted off was Michael’s strong arms holding him close and the deep rumbling purr of their furry guest.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three days later, Brian and Michael went back to the shelter and picked out a lovely nine month old Golden Retriever for the hospice. After they dropped him off (along with a large check for his immediate needs and a verbal promise that there would be another check every month in the same amount) they made a trip to a small shop just off Liberty Avenue. They picked out plain, wide, gold bands. The jeweler asked if they wanted any sort of ornamentation. Michael said he wanted him to carve a Mobius strip on the rings. He started to explain but the old man smiled and said, “How perfect; the symbol of infinity…no beginning, no end.”

Michael smiled back and said that was exactly right. The jeweler asked if they would consider having a small diamond set in each of the loops of the figure. He could make them a good price. He had a gay grandson and was partial to his gay customers. He liked to spoil them and he enjoyed creating rings they would wear forever. They settled on just stones in the top figure. When they had made all the arrangements, Michael wrote something on a slip of paper and passed it over to the jeweler. “Would you please carve this inside the bands?”

As they left the store, Brian smiled and asked Michael if he was going to tell him what he wrote or was he going to make him wait. Michael told him good things come to those who wait.

Two days later they went to get their rings. Inside was carved the two words Michael had whispered in Brian’s ear that made him go off like an erupting volcano; My Husband.


	5. EPILOG

First six months AC (After Cat)

By now, you all know the cat never made it to the Vic Grassi house. He became a loud, visible part of the Novotny-Kinney household. Brian was astonished at how smoothly the whole process went. Of course it helped that for the first few weeks he had nothing to do with the beast at all. Michael attended to the cat’s every need.

One week-end afternoon, Michael came home and found Brian sound asleep on the floor on one of the big pillows they kept handy for lounging. He’d evidently been working on some story boards for a client and just drifted off. That was not unusual at all. What was unusual was the enormous fur covered throw laying on his back and covering him from neck to butt. Brian’s head was turned to the left and the cat had his head turned to the left also and it was lying cheek to cheek with Brian. Michael held his breath, got out his cell phone and took a picture.

When Brian saw it, he spent five minutes yelling that he was going to smash Michael’s phone if he didn’t delete the damn thing immediately and then when he finally calmed down, he had to admit it wasn’t a half bad picture.

When Michael came down with a bad case of stomach flu, Brian was forced to assume the care and feeding of the cat. He growled and grumbled, swore and ranted out loud. Quietly to himself he admitted that it wasn’t any worse than changing Gus’ nasty diapers. At least the cat crap stayed in lumps and didn’t become liquid.

Second six months AC

Michael casually mentioned one morning at the breakfast table that he thought they should give some thought to a change of residence. He felt that keeping such a large animal in a sixth floor loft with no access to the outside world was a little cruel. As usual Brian bitterly complained that he had no intention of changing his life for some flea bitten, mangy

 _(He would have gone on except for the outraged glare Michael was giving him compounded by the outraged ‘MRRR’ from the cat. The fuckin’ animal even had the gall to hiss at him; then it went over and plopped down on the floor right in front of him and started licking its balls. Michael looked and then said quietly, “No one can say ‘FUCK YOU’ like he can”)_

Nothing more was said but Brian noticed a few days later that Michael was grabbing the real estate listings instead of the comics. Brian didn’t say a word but when it happened the second time he mentioned casually while keeping his eyes on the Business Section, “You know, it might be more productive to call Jennifer. She could pick out the really good ones.”

The paper hit the floor.

Brian felt eyes staring holes clear through him. He looked up into Michaels face. His expression could only be described as dumb-founded.

“What? You think Jennifer wouldn’t help us out because of Justin? Please Mikey; she’s a business woman and a damn good one. She’ll get a double commission; one if she finds us a house and one for selling the loft…finally.”

Michael tried several times before he could get his tongue engaged and working. “Ah…no that’s not…ah, Jennifer huh…you mean…that is, you were really listening to me.”

“I always listen to you Mikey.”

“But Brian, this is your home. This is a perfect setting for you. Are you sure you could really leave the loft?”

“The loft is perfect. It was interesting when I bought it and it became perfect after I had it decorated to my tastes. It’s been a perfect setting for me for a long time now…except.”

“Except what?”

“Things, circumstances change. I’m not the same anymore. Now I have, Christ I can’t believe I’m actually saying this but now I have responsibilities. Besides, I think it’s time. There is something rotten in Toronto. Something’s going on with Mel and Linds. Didn’t you notice anything the last time we were there?”

“Oh yeah, I noticed all right. They were fine with you and me but they were so fuckin’ polite to each other I kept looking for a weapon.”

“Mikey, there is definitely trouble in Lesbo paradise…again. What the hell is it with those two? I thought for years they were the poster kids for long-term commitments but Jesus they’ve fucked up so bad so often, it’s scary. The bad thing is, this time our kids are old enough to be affected by a split and I’m not about to allow that to happen. If they split again, we are going to fight for full custody and it will help if we have an established home.”

Michael didn’t respond and Brian wondered for one brief moment if he didn’t want the kid’s full time. “Bri, you know how much I love both our kids. I’ve always loved Gus almost as much as you and I fully consider myself his substitute dad BUT the last time court action was taken everyone suffered. I don’t know if I can go through that again and I sure as hell don’t want Gus dragged through it. Hell, even Jenny is old enough to understand this time.”

“What do you suggest?”

“I think we start preparing them slowly. We tell them we’re looking for a house and of course it’s going to have room for our kids. After all, they’re getting old enough to spend time away from the mommies’ now. We keep them updated on the hunt, we start asking the kids how they want their rooms decorated AND we make sure if they say anything outrageous like pink with purple spots (Brian visibly shivered) we pass it by the mom’s. We make them think we haven’t noticed a thing and we’re just going ahead with our lives. We just better get cracking on a house quick. I don’t know when those two are going to self-destruct and while I’m so tired of their dramatics I almost don’t care anymore, I don’t want Gus and Jennie upset.”

Michael smiled at Brian and added, “Don’t think for a moment that remark about ‘responsibilities’ went over my head. I’m one of those responsibilities and you’ve been shirking your duty.”

“How do you figure that?”

“It’s been at least 45 maybe 48 hours since you fucked me.”

Brian smiled, got up and went over to Michael. He leaned down and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. “Michael, I’ve never, ever fucked you. I make love to you.”

Considering the fact that Michael’s bones had melted between the kiss and the remark, it was amazing how fast he managed to get to the bedroom. It took a while for Brian to catch up on his duties but when they both surfaced, they sat down, made up their list and called Jennifer. There was one little glitch. Michael almost drug Brian back to the bedroom. He said they needed four bedrooms but Brian said no, they needed six bedrooms and seven bathrooms or at the least, six full and a half-bath. Michael asked him why so many and Brian started counting off; one for Jenny, one for Gus, one for an office for them, one for a guest room, one for their master suite and…………..one for Hunter. There was a definite lag between the time they completed their list and the time they finally called Jennifer.

House Warming – 14 months AC

Over the years, Brian had developed a personal mantra; if there’s a problem, throw money at it until it goes away. It was never truer than with the Novotny-Kinney homestead. Jennifer had literally busted her butt and found them an older house in an old area of town that was experiencing a rebirth. The house was run-down and outdated but it was on a triple lot with huge old established trees and space; lots and lots of space.

Michael had gone to see the house with Jennifer and grudgingly brought Brian. He was pretty sure Brian would veto the house; it just was not his style at all and Michael just loved the place. He looked at the run down old building and saw beautiful hardwood floors and carved moldings and big, high windows and deep window seats for their kids to curl up in and read comics and dream beautiful dreams. He was afraid he would resent Brian when he did his usual put down of anything that was not up to his standards of perfection. But Michael didn’t realize just how attuned to his emotional moods his partner had become over the last year.

Brian took one look and then looked at Michael’s happy face. They had brought the cat with them and he went wild. His paws barely touched the ground when he was off at a dead run up one tree trunk and down and over to another. Even Brian had to laugh out loud at his antics. Brian held back on the sarcastic remarks and gently tried to change Michael’s mind by listing all the work it would take to get the house even close to what they wanted. He gave up when CAT let out a demanding yowl and kept it up until they went to see what was wrong. They found him up one of the biggest trees at the back of the lot. It was hard to see him at first and then they both realized it was because he was inside a tree house; a two level tree house. Michael almost melted against Brian. He turned to him with a look that spoke volumes. Brian sighed as he realized it spoke not volumes but dollars; thousands and thousands of dollars. Thank heavens Jennifer managed to knock the price down; way down.

He put his considerable skills to work and lined up remodelers, contractors, landscapers and decorators. He then proceeded to alternate between threats, bribes and outright intimidation. One of the contractors was heard to say that God may have created the earth in six days with one day of rest but if Brian Kinney had been around, he would never have gotten that day off.

While Brian was being Brian, Michael was being Michael. He almost lived on the site. At least twice a week he came loaded with Debbie’s lasagna, baked ziti or chicken parmigan. In between he brought cookies, muffins, lemon bars, cupcakes and gallons of iced tea. Between the two of them, they caused miracles to occur. Fourteen months to the day they brought the CAT home from the shelter, he was the official greeter at their open house. It was a mob scene. They had invited all their neighbors, friends and family and they were both amazed at how many friends they had acquired since they got together. It was also amazing how many breeders they had acquired. Daphne and Brian had become very close after Justin left. She hung around with them all the time and started bringing hoards of her friends. Jennifer was still with Tucker and they had also become very close. The first time Brian referred to her as his ‘almost mother-in-law’ there had been complete silence and then she had let out a small chuckle which rapidly grew into full out laughter. After that, the four of them spent a lot of time together eventually encompassing almost all Tucker’s friends who had no problem with gays. When you added in Cynthia and her circle and most of Brian’s employee’s who had been with him since the moment Kinnetic opened its doors, it was quite a crowd. Melanie was stuck in Toronto on a big court case but Lindsay flew in for the party and brought the kids. She did not take them home with her. They stayed with their dads. CAT seemed to be thrilled. He had no problems what so ever having tea parties with Jenny although he was a little put off when she put frilly bonnets on him. Brian almost had to be revived the first time he came home and caught his tomcat wearing a pink straw bonnet with silk rosebuds and hot pink ribbons tied under his chin.

Through it all, Michael ruled the house with love, kisses and hugs. Brian Kinney who had spent most of his young life being told he should never have been born had the last laugh. He had a successful business, a magnificent home, great kids and a partner who made him feel loved and cherished and still used his perfect butt to keep him in line. Life was good for now and if they had hard knocks coming, well that’s life. They would handle it.

The end.


End file.
